Fou-Lu
|- ! align="middle" colspan="2" style="border-bottom: #666666 2px solid; border-left: #666666 2px solid; padding-bottom: 2px; padding-left: 2px; padding-right: 2px; font-family: verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; background: #999999; font-size: 100%; border-top: #666666 2px solid; border-right: #666666 2px solid; padding-top: 2px"|In-story stats |- sizcache="152" sizset="113" | sizcache="152" sizset="113"| |} Fou-Lu is a character within Breath of Fire IV. He is an endless, improperly summoned to the world by the Fou Empire. About Fou-Lu is a protagonist who late in the game becomes principal antagonist and founder of the Fou Empire centuries ago, with similar abilities as Ryu from Breath of Fire IV, yet with a more malevolent personality. When he was summoned to the world, the summoning ritual was incomplete, so the soul of Fou-Lu was parted in two. The other part is Ryu, the protagonist, who arrived in the world six-hundred years later than his alter-ego. Once Fou-lu founded the Fou Empire, he fell into a deep slumber, awaiting Ryu. Biography When Ryu appeared, Fou-Lu reawoke and ordered Won-qu to guard his tomb and walked out of his tomb into the forests. Fou-Lu then encountered two soldiers who boasted about the Fou Empire being able to crush even dragons, Fou-Lu summoned the Astral Dragon and said with a sadistic grin "They art but gods" and had the two soldiers killed. In the forests, Fou-Lu encountered General Fohm, a fire specialist, Fou-Lu's weakness (As he is water/ice, Ryu is fire, they are each other's weakness), Fou-Lu defeats Fohm who then lights the forest on fire and corners Fou-Lu on a bridge, revealing that the current Emperor would prefer that he sleeps for eternity and sends him falling to his doom. Fou-Lu is shown to have survived and is in Bunyan's care, he then heads to a mountain and is cornered by Fohm again, who summons a monster to fight him, Fou-Lu dispatches it but is exhausted due to being in-complete, he then transforms into Astral Dragon and flees, being chased by several more of the monsters, after a long chase and with little strength left in him, Fou-Lu is injured further and crashes into the forests to his doom. Fou-Lu then awakens in a village under the care of a woman who has taken care of him, Fou-Lu hears from a man about a "God" who has being threatening the village, Fou-Lu leaves to investigate and finds that it is merely a Rock Golem who has absorbed the essence of a "God" who was in the area. Upon returning to the village, he finds the village to be under attack by Empire soldiers and escapes with the woman's help, he arrives at a area that is then hexed as he is in it, while it would easily kill a mortal, Fou-Lu is no mortal, so despite great injuries from the hexing, he survives. The next time Fou-Lu is seen, he has arrived in the capitol. He then forces his way into the Imperial Castle. Inside he encounters A-tur, his second servant, who proclaims the emperors who suceeded Fou-Lu did not keep the promise. Proceeding into the castle he encounters Yohm. The old summoner calls on Kahbo and Khamyu, stronger versions of the creatures he had previously used. Fou-lu effortlessly disposes of them. Yohm declares he knew the risks of his mission, saying that although mortals are not as powerful or live as long as the Endless, the value of their lives is in how they die. Yohm then proceeds to commit suicide by fire. After reaching the inner sanctum, Fou-Lu meets with Yuna, who plans to seal Fou-Lu's powers. He then calls forth elite guards and diviners to cast a magical net over the area, rendering them invincible so they can weaken the First Emperor. However, the power of the dragons easily breaks the barrier and the troops are wiped out. Yuna flees after witnessing this event. In the throne room he meets the XXXI Emperor, Fou Soniel. Soniel attempts to kill the First Emperor using the Dragonslayer, but Fou-Lu is unaffected, beheading the traitor. He takes his place at the throne and awaits his missing half. It is interesting to note that, originally, there was to be a scene containing him beheading the emperor, though this was censored in the english version, a video can be found at http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTxovNUKjJA. He is also the first Final Boss in BOF to not be a demon. He then waits for Ryu to come to him. Ryu and his companions meet with Fou-Lu who reveals that he plans to merge with Ryu and wipe out humanity for all the evil they have done and Ryu and Fou-Lu fight on the roof of the castles, (Note: This is the ONLY battle where the Royal Sword and Royal Armour are attainable.) After Ryu and Fou-Lu fight for the first time, Fou-Lu then asks Ryu questions and the player must choose which is the answer he or she desires to get the good or bad ending. To answer "I don't know..." continues the questions and eventually leads to fighting Fou-Lu with Ryu and the party. Ryu and the party fight Tyrant and then the Astral dragon and defeat them. Fou-Lu then realizes that humans are not as bad as he first thought and merges with Ryu to become the complete Yorae Dragon God. With the remaining dragon gods of the world deciding to now leave life in humanity's hands, they remove their presence from the planet. With Ryu's godhood now gone, he rejoins the group as a mortal and they leave the palace together to return home. If the player selects "Maybe so..." , Fou-Lu absorbs Ryu and effectively kills him. Fou-Lu summons the Infinity Dragon and the player may kill the party or damage themself enough for Nina, Cray, Scias, Ursula and Ershin to kill it and get Game Over, after killing the party, Fou-Lu then moves to kill humanity and the game ends. Game Data Fou-Lu is only playable at a few points in the game, in which the player only controls him. For practical purposes, he essentially Ryu starting out with all of his dragon forms, but his abilities are more offensive based (such as an instant spell), as he used on his own so he has no need support abilities. Though Fou-Lu is used on his own, the segments controlling him are considered extremely easy because Fou-Lu starts off at an extremely high level. Gallery Image:Fou-Lu.jpg|Fou-Lu from Breath of Fire IV Infinity Dragon (Kaiser Tyrant).jpg|Infinity Dragon (Tyrant + Kaiser) Tyrant Dragon.jpg|Tyrant Dragon Meditate Frost Dragon Form.jpg|Meditate Dragon Form Peist Dragon.jpg|Peist Dragon Astral Dragon.jpg|Astral Dragon Serpent Dragon.jpg|Serpent Dragon God Fou-Lu.jpg|God Fou-Lu Fou-Lu Astral Dragon Form.jpg|Fou-Lu Astral Dragon Form Category:Characters Category:Breath of Fire IV Characters